


Both of Us Circling Around the Moon

by Wolfsheart



Category: Marvel, X-Men
Genre: Frustration, Kissing, M/M, Motorcycles, Snuggling, annoyed at friends, peaceful moment together, scogan - Freeform, scottxlogan, sitting on a pier watching the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott needs to get the hell away from the school because everyone (especially Bobby) is pissing him off.  Logan offers to show him a quiet place to get away from it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both of Us Circling Around the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> [Scottxlogan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan) expressed that she was having a really shitty day (a few days ago -- sorry this took so long!) and requested some Scogan to cheer her up. It took me a few days to get the rhythm of the fic down, but I hope this helps, hon! :)
> 
> Obviously, this doesn't take place in my weird AU.

*****

Everywhere he went in the mansion, he either tripped over students or ran into one of Bobby’s pranks.  After all the years he’d lived with the Iceman and his sense of humor, Scott should have gotten used to the frozen toilet seat by now. 

Or Bobby should’ve quit freezing his goddamn toilet seats. 

After hours of trying to find one corner of the mansion where he could be alone – and that included in his own thoughts because even Charles peeked uninvited throughout the day with random comments or requests – Scott stalked out to the garage.  He walked down to his sporty little car and thought about racing down the road with his music blaring, but even the thought of that much noise spiked at the back of his neck like a thousand hornets, so he took two steps to the right to his motorcycle, his hand caressing along the leather seat. 

“Goin’ somewhere, Slim?”

Scott didn’t even look in the direction of the gruff voice.  He wasn’t in the mood for one more conflict or ridiculous request today.  Especially not from Logan.

“Yeah.  Need a bit of quiet, Logan.  Is that a problem?” he answered as he climbed onto the bike.  He zipped up his leather jacket and turned his head to stare at the short mutant leaning against the cab of his truck, which was parked next to his own bike. 

Logan shook his head and shrugged into his leather jacket, zipping it up.  “Not at all, Slim.  If ya ain’t got anywhere specific ya need to be, I think I might just ride with ya,” he replied and mounted his bike. 

Sighing, Scott stated, “Logan, this really isn’t a good time,” even as he revved the engine and started to back out in the hope that he could leave before the old mutant followed. 

“Bullshit.  This is the best time.  Ya ain’t got enough experience rushin’ off to be alone.  Ya need an old man like me to show ya how,” Logan teased, revving his own engine and backing up just enough to block Scott in until the younger mutant agreed. 

“You’ll just come after me if I don’t say yes...won’t you?” Scott grumbled and was rewarded with a wink that could possibly be construed as lecherous if he even remotely thought Logan would regard him with obscene thoughts.  “Alright.  Don’t know where I’m going, so you might just be chasing rabbits around in circles,” he added and drove around Logan, out of the garage and down the drive toward the gate. 

“Don’t mind chasin’ rabbits, Slim,” Logan growled as he headed out after the younger mutant.  “Rather chase you,” he mumbled and kept his eyes fixed on Scott as he followed him away from the school. 

** * **

Once Logan caught up to Scott, they’d kept a steady pace with each other until they were ten miles away from the school, and then the old mutant raced just ahead.  At the curve just before the Box, he veered in front of Scott, slowed down, and then stopped, trusting that the Boy Scout wouldn’t slam into him. 

Over the engines, Scott yelled, “What the fuck, Logan?  If you want to head back, go ahead.  You don’t have to stick with the ride.” 

Logan shook his head and shouted back over the thundering engines.  “Ain’t goin’ back yet, and neither are you.  Ya want a little solitude, and I know a place, but we gotta take a left up here and go a ways on a winding dirt road.”  He saw the skeptical look on Scott’s face.  “Just trust me...for once.” 

Without waiting to see if Scott actually followed, Logan took off like a shot up the way until he came to an unmarked road to the left just as he’d promised.  He turned, his bike kicking up dirt, and he peeked back just in time to see the second motorcycle taking the turn.  Logan smiled and kept up a decent speed that wouldn’t throw either of them if there was uneven terrain.  It would take another twenty-six minutes to get there, but the old mutant could promise his sometimes rival the solitude he sought.  It’d be right around the start of twilight, too. 

_There just might be a falling star or two to wish on_ , Logan mused to himself. 

** * **

Scott stared out at the miniature lake from where he stood on the old pier.  He glanced back only once at the two bikes side by side, and then he returned his gaze to the water, watching the sunset rippling across the small ripples.  Of course, the sunset was mostly red and darker shades of red across the water and lighter shades where the sunset claimed pinker or lavender across the sky.  All the pitfalls of the shades he was forced to wear. 

“You’re stuck in your head,” Logan announced, reminding Scott that he still wasn’t alone. 

He leaned against the rail at the end and wondered how often Logan escaped here to be by himself or to fish or if this lake was even good for that.  “I’m always stuck in my own head.  Isn’t that one of the main complaints about me?” Scott snarked and lowered himself until he sat on the edge of the pier, his back against the post. 

Logan laughed.  “Nah.  Most complain that you’ve got a stick up your ass,” he provided, unable to hide the pure glee in his voice to say it out loud. 

Scott rolled his eyes behind his shades and then closed them for a moment.  While he wasn’t looking, Logan pressed his shorter but heavier body behind Scott’s, giving a better backrest than the splintery post.  The younger mutant jerked forward and looked over his shoulder to see Logan’s smirk before one heavy paw curled around his upper arm and tugged him backward. 

“Ain’t gonna bite ya, Scott.  Unless ya ask me,” Logan purred. 

He actually _purred_ , and it was so close to Scott’s earlobe that he felt Logan’s hot breath and the vibration that spiked down along his neck, radiating even further until he wasn’t sure if he should be offended by how much of a turn-on it was. 

“Is this a joke?” Scott asked, every inch of him tense and waiting to see if this was just the prelude before Logan pushed him into the water.  Perhaps there were flesh eating parasites in there, and Logan knew this and that was part of his reason for bringing him out here.  “I’m not in the mood for jokes right now, Logan.  I think frozen toilet seats and my desk completely covered in ice and all the rest of the shit Bobby pulled today is about all I can sta – ”

His words were swallowed by Logan’s mouth when it pressed against his, shocking him into silence.  Logan’s hand cupped the back of his head while the other arm slipped around his waist and held him close.  Over his surprise, Scott tasted tobacco and coffee and what could have been the hint of whiskey, and his hands, in need of something to do, gripped Logan’s thighs through his jeans while he ignored the fire at the base of his spine with the way he was twisted around for this unexpected kiss.  No matter how they’d danced between rivalry and sexual frustration, Scott never expected their first kiss to happen at a secluded pier during the beginnings of a sunset.  It was actually...

... _romantic_ . 

“Ain’t a joke, Scott,” Logan rasped when he pulled back for a breath.  “Just tired of the constant tug o’war between us.  Don’t care if I think you’re an asshole or if you think I’m an asshole.  Ain’t nothing we fought over in the past that’s worth fighting over now.”  He didn’t have to name names on that point; Scott would know. 

Scott nodded to show he understood.  And agreed.  His lips and tongue tingled still from the kiss or he would have spoken up to say what his nod proved.  Then he was tugged back to that broad chest. 

“Just enjoy the sunset n’solitude, Scott,” Logan whispered while the hand at the younger mutant’s head slid down to his back and slipped under that leather jacket to caress him through his shirt.  His other hand rested flush on Scott’s stomach, the zipper cold against his palm. 

And Scott did just that.  He relaxed and enjoyed what he could make out of the sunset.  The exact colors were lost to him because of his damned uncontrolled mutation, but that didn’t matter.  He could tell the differences in hue enough, and behind him, Logan’s easy heartbeat and breathing lulled him through each moment of the setting sun.

For the first time today, he felt enveloped in contentment. 


End file.
